Inuyasha Gang, Meet Family Guy!
by Inuyashalovergirl4ever
Summary: What the fudge! Inuyasha and the gang have arrived at the Universe of Family Guy! What will happen? How will they react? Rated T for Inuyasha's mouthyness
1. When Inuyasha Gang Meets Family Guy

Chapter 1

When Inuyasha Gang Meets Family Guy

~~~~~~~~Family Guy Universe~~~~~~~

Stewie smoothed out the folded corners of his poster, standing back to bask in its glory. "There we are." Brian came into the room, standing behind Stewie and smiling. "Hey, what are you up to Stewie?" he asked, glancing at the poster hanging on the wall and raising a brow. "What the hell does...Imuwasha mean?" Stewie glared at him and turned around. "Brian, do you not realize what this is?" he asked, indicating the poster with his hands. "Huh? Do ya? Do ya? The hell you do Brian. It's not called 'Imuwasha' it's called Inuyasha you bastard!" Brian chuckled. "W-what? What the hell is so funny?" Stewie demanded. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking how you like a show that's totally a load of crap." Stewie stared at Brian, eyes narrowed. ".?" Brian backed up. "Stewie, that show-" "No Brian. .you._say_?"

Brian hesitated. Stewie's anger shot up. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DISS MY FAVORITE SHOW!" Brian threw his arms up in defense. "Whoa, Stewie, buddy, I'm just saying facts. That show is a bunch of shit and you and I know it," Brian replied. Stewie growled but then crossed his arms and smiled. "Oh, I get it," Stewie murmured. "What's there to get?" Brian asked. Stewie put a hand on his hip. "Your just jealous 'cause you know Inuyasha is SEXY!"

"Stewie?"

"Yes Brian?"

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the hanyou bad boy. The sexy ass dog Inuyasha. If you actually _watched _the show, you'd know what I mean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha Universe~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha's ears twitched back and forth. He growled with annouyance. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome was beside him, sitting down and drinking her tea. Inuyasha huffed but replied. "I feel like someone's talking about me. My ears won't stop moving." "Maybe it's because your jittery?" Shippo inquired. "Jittery? Who the hell are you calling jittery you-" "Inuyasha, Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell through the floor of the hut and Kagome meerly sighed and continued sipping her tea like nothing happened. Miroku shook his head and pinched Sango's butt while Sango smacked the monk with a sigh.

(Naraku's evil music scene)

Naraku chuckled, gazing out his window. "Huh?" Kagura looked back at Naraku and brought her fan down to her waist. "What is it, Naraku?" she asked. Naraku's sharp eyes turned on her. "I have an idea," he replied, smirking. "Oh?" Now Kagura was leaning in, listening intently to every word he was about to tell her. "There is a universe," Naraku explained. "A universe beyond our own. The villagers that occupy the area are imbosills and weak. So, I've come to a decision. Why just take over our world, when we could take over another universe as well? I have a way to get there, but once we go through, we cannot return the same way." Kagura huffed. "Well, how do we get back here?" she asked. Naraku smirked. "There'll be a way back," he replied bitterly. "And our way back will include the aid of Inuyasha and his friends."

Naraku descended to the ground, a black orb clutched in his hand. Kagura stood by him. With a devious glint of his eyes, Naraku lied the orb on the ground. A red aura swarmed around the circle immediatly, hungryly awaiting for it to show its true power. "Now, we wait for our 'heros' to arrive." Kagura's eyes widened. "Why should we wait? I say we go ahead and-" "Silence Kagura!" The booming demand in his voice shook Kagura to the bone and she shut her mouth. Naraku's eyes wavered across the orb. "We need the monk and that half breed to shatter the orb with their weapons. Only then can we pass through." Kagura nodded. Weariness washed over her as her eyes landed on the orb. She could feel its power squirming inside, waiting to break free. She suppressed a shiver. "Lets just hope your plan works Naraku," she said. "Or we'll be screwed."

~~~~~~~Family Guy Universe~~~~~~~~

"Ahhh!"

"Stewie, knock it off!"

"Not until you admit it Brian! Admit that Inuyasha is the coolest bitch show you've ever seen!"

"No way! I'm not going to say something that is totally false!"

"Fine, Brian, but I warned you!"

Stewie shot his gun at Brian, pure hatred in his eyes. Brian ran down the stairs, yelling and dodging each time a bullet was launched at him. Suddenly, Peter came into the room, watching with a smile as Stewie and Brian passed by. "Hey there Stewie," Peter said. "Shut up Fat-man!" Stewie shouted. "I'm trying to kill the damn dog!" Peter laughed his signature laugh. "Alright Stewie, but make sure you don't get blood all over the place! Hehehehe, kids and their obsession with guns." As Stewie ran outside, still persuing Brian with his rifle, a mysterious black portal appeared. Naraku and Kagura pushed their way through, smiling and looking around. "See Kagura? The half breed and monk came through for us. Now, we shall..." He trailed off as a bullet shot through his tenticle and blasted it off. "What the hell?" Naraku roared. "Who dares shoot the mighty demon that is Naraku?"

Stewie and Brian stopped running. _Damn! _Stewie thought, his pants wet. He looked around hastily. _I have to put this damn thing somewhere before... _He ran up to Brian. "Brian, take the gun," he said urgently. "Why?" Brian asked. "Just take the damn gun!" With that, Stewie forced the dog to take it and then he pointed a finger at Brian. "He did it!" Stewie called to Naraku, beckoning toward Brian. Naraku narrowed his eyes and his teeth were bared. "Prepare to face my wrath!" Brian's eyes grew wide. "Wait, what?" Suddenly, Naraku flew forward and Brian screamed, running with the gun still in his paws and Naraku on his trail. "This will be the last time you defile Naraku, insolent brat!" Stewie snickered and walked over to Kagura, pushing back and forth on the back of his heels.

"So, um...hello, I'm Stewie Griffin and...yeah, as you can probably tell already I'm a big fan of the show and-" Kagura cut him off with a warning glance. "Shut up child," she hissed. "Your giving me a headache." She brought out her feather, then she flew off and as far away from Stewie and the rest of them as possible. Stewie kicked a rock. "Damn bitch," he growled.

"Ouch! Damn it! Who the hell through a rock at me!"

"Hey, watch your mouth Inuyasha. There's a kid here!"

"Shut up Kagome! You weren't the one who was hit with a damn rock!"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

"AHH!"

"He should really learn from his mistakes."

"Take your hands off me, Miroku!"

SLAP!

"Ouch! Come on Sango, I was only kidding around."

"Thats what you always say Miroku."

"Mreow!"

Stewie stared up ahead. He saw the whole Inuyasha gang standing right in front of him. His heart stopped and his jaw hit the ground in shock. Inuyasha looked at Stewie, noticing that the kid was staring at him and flicked his ears. He knelt down. "Erm...who are you kid?" Inuyasha asked. Stewie remained as stiff as a tree. Inuyasha waved a hand in front of Stewies eyes. "Kid? You alright?" Suddenly, Stewie leaped right at Inuyasha and clung to his neck, laughing and swinging with excitement. "OH MY GOD! ITS INUYASHA!" "What the-get off my neck kid! Your gonna strain it! Get off!" He tried to speak calmly as he could, trying at the same time to pull Stewie off him but Stewie clinged like a koala and didn't budge. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha faced them, Stewie still stuck to him like glue.

"What's so funny?" Kagome stopped laughing long enough to answer him. "It looks like you have yourself alittle fan. How long do you expect him to stay on you like that?" "Oh come on Kagome, we all know he won't be as cruel to a kid he's never met before to knock him off the way he would Shippo. He's just a big softy on the inside who sometimes doesn't notice he's showing it off on the outside," Miroku chimed in. Inuyasha slightly blushed a bit, glancing down at a smiling Stewie. "Can you _please _get off me?" he asked as kindly as he was able to muster without his pride getting in the way. "Oops, sorry about that." Stewie finally released him and landed on the ground, still bouncing around with excitement. "I'm just a REALLY big fan of you! I mean, who wouldn't be? What with you being the sexiest hanyou on that show, I can see why others would be TOTALLY JEALOUS!"

That defianatly did it. At that point, an eruption of laughter blasted and Inuyasha could tell his face was redder then Mars. _Damn, today just ain't gonna be my day, is it? _

Well thats all for now! ^_^ I feel bad for the Inuyasha gang. They're gonna have to meet Meg sooner or later tehe X3 That will be entertaining. And hey, who says I'm gonna single out the other Family Guy characters? lol well, we'll just have to wait and see how this all turns out for the gang. Peace out for now! X9


	2. Stewies Room Oo

Diclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or Family Guy, cause if I did, I would have Stewie and Inuyasha stashed inside my closet lol. jk

Chapter 2

Stewies Room O.o

"Hey Brian, have you seen the remo..." Peter stared at the commotion going on outside, standing in the doorway, clueless. Naraku had sent his poison insects chasing after Brian, Stewie was now clinging onto Inuyasha's leg, everyone was laughing and the portal was completely gone. Peters eyes narrowed. He slowly stepped back inside, holding the door for long moments before shutting it slowy infront of him. On the other side of the door, he began to laugh. "Hehehehehe...hey, wait...what the hell was up with all that crap out there?" Stewie hugged Inuyasha's leg, laughing and having a fun time. "Oh my god, Inuyasha! I'm totally gonna have to show you my room! We can play board games, have tea parties, watch T.V. throw a Sexy Party..." Inuyasha stopped struggling to get Stewie off him and just stared at Stewie like he was nuts. "What was that last part?" he asked. Stewie smiled inocently and his eyes wondered. "Umm...watch television?"

"Oh, I thought you said something else," Inuyasha replied, glad that he heard wrong. Stewie hopped off his leg and grabbed Inuyasha by the hand. "Come on, I'm going to give you a free tour of the house!" Stewie ran toward the house, everyone else following at a slower pace.

Upon entering, Stewie saw Meg coming down the stairs. She stopped, took a double take, rubbed her eyes hard, then nearly flew down the steps. " god. Is that Inuyasha? Eeek! I love that show! And I love YOU! EEEEK!" When Miroku, Kirara, Sango, Kagome and Shippo entered, they all stared at Meg, shocked and freaked out. "Uhh...?" Inuyasha stuttered, his expression confused looking. Stewie cursed under his breath and sighed. "Everyone, this is..._Meg. Meg..._uhh...this is the Inuyasha gang. They came from their time just to come and see ME." Meg smiled. "Well, hi," she said, holding out her hand to Miroku. "My name is Meg. I defianatly know who you are." Her smile turned into a small creepy grin. Miroku grabbed her by the wrist and moved her hand aside. "Uhh...thanks...I think. But I'm not intrested in guys." "I'm not a guy," Meg replied, her grin fading into a frown. "Right...um...what are you again?"

"I'm a girl you bastard!" Meg ran back up stares, crying.

Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku. "What is it again?" he asked. Miroku shrugged. "Beats me, but I can tell you that I'm defianatly not intrested in whatever it is." Inuyasha nodded his agreement. Stewie broke up the whispers. "Alright, well, anywho, this is the living room. Out there is the kitchen. Now I'm going to take you upstairs to my room...and yeah. So...umm...lets get started then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Stewies Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, heres my room. What do you think?"

Stewies anxious eyes glittered. Inuyasha groaned and lazily looked at the room. "It looks...nice I guess." Stewie jumped up and down. "Yay! Inuyasha thinks my room looks nice!" Stewie squealed. He ran to his closet. Meanwhile, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and noticed that all his friends weren't there. "Hey kid, where are Kagome and the rest of them?" Inuyasha called. Stewie poked his head out of his closet. "Oh, those guys, I told Peter to show them around the rest of the house while I show you my room. By the way, what do you think of my outfit?" Stewie stepped out, wearing a blonde, wavy girl wig and wore a silver dress that sparkled. He also had ruby red lip gloss on his lips and purple eye shadow. "Okay? What's up with the get up kid?" Inuyasha was alittle more freaked out then curious.

Stewie giggled.

"Why, for our tea party of course!" Inuyasha raised a brow. Stewie sighed. "Forget it, I'll just show you what I'm talking about."

Well thats all for now! ^_^ Inuyasha is gonna have his first tea party! Yay! But how will it turn out? lol well, we'll just have to wait and see how this all turns out for the gang. Peace out for now! X9 Sorry if this chapter is alittle short. but the next one is guarenteed to be longer! R&R! thanks


End file.
